The Red Diamond
by Rebellion of the Kat
Summary: What is the purpose of this jewel? How is it connected to Sarah? More importantly - Who is behind the energy it possesses?
1. The Lavender Sky

**THE RED DIAMOND**

_**Disclaimer:** I refuse to accept responsibility for this story or any of the characters living within it. Any similarities to anyone else only exist by chance. Therefore, just because there's a guy named Jareth who wears a cape and juggles crystal balls in my story, it doesn't mean I stole him from any film, book or anything else relating to Jim Henson and his company._

_This story has taken a very small number (I'm talking tiny) references from the Early Labyrinth Script written by Terry Jones, and probably some other guys. However, the plotline is 99.9 original and I do not own any of the characters from the Early Labyrinth Script as they are not FREAKIN' REAL!_

_So, I wrote this story quite a while ago. It didn't have a name and it didn't have any structure. Recently I rediscovered it and decided that I didn't want it to go to waste so I made a few tweaks and added more detail. This is my first story since I changed my name (on FanFiction I mean, I'm not on the WPP). I'm not sure how it will go down but I'll give it a go anyway. Hope to hear from you. Here goes..._

* * *

**1. The Lavender Sky**

The white bird soared though the lavender sky. It swooped and it spiralled as if it didn't have a care in the world. Below it was it's kingdom: an enormous maze of incredible obscurity. The cosmic stretch of meandering walls and lush waterways would seem like a pointless waste of good land-space to most people, but to Jareth it was everything... As the owl continued to swirl and dive about the Labyrinth, in the human world a young copper haired boy was stood in the hallway of his house, anxiously awaiting his first day at school. "Trust me Toby. You'll be fine!" assured his big sister, now a picture of full-grown beauty. At nineteen years of age Sarah had a slender but curvy figure. Her shiny long dark hair draped freely over her shoulders, complimenting her fair complexion and hazel-green eyes. Her dress sense was that of any young woman her age, opting for trendy jeans and a cream cotton sweater. Yes, it seemed that Sarah had finally grown up!

"But, what if nobody likes me?" little Toby asked tearfully.

"How could anybody not like you. You're cute, friendly, funny...girls will love you!" she teased, tickling him slightly.

"Eww...girls!" he cried.

Sarah chuckled and kissed her brother on his small freckled cheek. "You're right. You're only five. You shouldn't be dating until you're at least...hmm, six." Toby giggled and tugged onto his oversized schoolbag for one last time. Sarah opened the front door and gestured for him to go outside. Toby sighed. "What's wrong, hun?" asked Sarah.

"I want Mommy and Daddy to come with me?" he blubbered.

Sarah caringly walked over to him and knelt down so that her face was level with his. She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her cotton sleeve, and spoke softly. "They want to come with you too Toby, and I bet they're thinking of you right now, but... you know Karen and Dad are on a very important business trip. Its just something they couldn't get out of. They'll be home this afternoon to pick you up. You can tell them all about your first day at school then!"

"But they're always on a very important business trip. Its not fair!" he whined.

Sarah held her brother close to her. "I know it isn't...,but sometimes in life we go through challenges. This is your time to prove that you're a big boy!... Can you do that? Can you be strong for me?" she asked, looking into his huge emerald green eyes that reminded her so much of her own. Toby snivelled, before nodding slowly. "That's my brother!" Sarah said as she ruffled his hair and took hold of his hand. "Come on. Let's go!" she said before walking out the door, and with a deep heavy sigh Toby stepped out into the big wide world.

* * *

When they approached the school Sarah straightened up her brother's uniform and pressed for him to go and join the other boys. Toby hesitated and pleaded to Sarah with his melancholy eyes. "Go on!" Sarah urged. "Don't give me that puppy-dog look! You have to go to school!" Toby scowled, and reluctantly walked across the colourful playground as he headed over to the other children. Sarah watched as the little ginger-haired boy shyly approached a few rather large-looking school-boys. For a while Sarah dithered on whether or not to leave. Toby seemed weary and frightened of the other boys, but as soon as she heard one of them ask for her brother's name in a friendly manner, she smiled happily. Sarah wanted nothing more than for Toby to have a joyful childhood, for she herself was never blessed with such a thing.

* * *

While Toby was in school, and Karen and Robert were on a their business trip, Sarah decided that now would be the best time to have a spring clean and sort through her old things. The house had been clobbering up with junk for the past four years, and it really needed to be tidied. Besides it would be a nice surprise for when her father and step-mother returned home. She put on her old jeans and baggy pink sweater and began to de-clutter the house. After she had cleared and dusted every single room downstairs, she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Sarah's room was now painted a sophisticated mauve colour. She never spent much time in it, only to sleep. In her early teenage years this room was Sarah's world, her retreat. She knew and controlled every inch of it. The shelves used to be filled with an orderly array of childhood dolls and toys, but now they were replaced with a few select fairy ornaments that had never even been touched.

She walked over to her dresser and checked herself out in the mirror. With her fully-developed figure and a graceful look of superiority she felt more in control of her life than she had ever been before.

She then preceded to her wardrobe where she folded up her clothes and neatened up her bedcovers. Whilst packing away all her unwanted belongings in a nearby cupboard she came across a familiar box. She gazed in awe as she reached for the baby blue chest, which was decorated with multicoloured glitter and sequins. After wiping the dust away from the childhood memory that must have been in storage for at least four years, she opened the box. "Oh gosh!" she gasped, pulling out her old costumes she used to dress up in when playing fantasy games. "Your Highness!" she said shyly, reminiscing back to her younger years. She giggled as she remembered the play she used to repeat to herself over and over again... "Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord. For though my father, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is ..." Suddenly, she stopped speaking, a look of stunned confusion on her face. "... from highest hill to deepest dale ..." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Oh! I could never remember that line!" But it did not matter, for something else had caught Sarah's attention. Deeper down in the box she noticed something familiar...something red! "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. She reached down for the forgotten relic and placed it on her middle finger. "I remember you!" she whispered, marvelling at the gold ring with the captivating red stone. Sarah had forgotten all about this ring. After her journey into the Labyrinth she had found the piece of jewellery lying upon her pillow. She assumed it was some kind of feeble attempt at a peace-offering from Jareth. She wore it for a few months before deciding to store it away. But now all the memories suddenly came pouring back to her. She recalled upon how the ring used to make her feel. For some eerie reason, she felt more powerful with the Red Diamond positioned securely on her finger. She even used to fool herself into thinking that the ring had actual magical powers. All of a sudden, Sarah gasped. She could have sworn the jewel just flickered, as if it was trying to tell her something. _No, that's silly. Better take it off. _But she couldn't! Sarah just couldn't bring herself to remove it. "Hmm..." she muttered, before shaking her head and moving on to the next room.

* * *

It must have taken hours to clean the whole house because just after Sarah had finished, Karen, Robert and Toby came marching through the door like an ear-splitting clown-parade. Sarah came rushing down the stairs to greet her family. _Uh oh! _Karen seemed cross! Her face looked like she had just sank her teeth into an extremely sour lemon as she tapped her leather brown shoes on the floor impatiently. Her taut carroty bun pulled her forehead back, causing her eyebrows to raise and make her appear more infuriated than she already was. Robert's expression was unbiased as always as he breezed in with his grey suit, blue tie and suave new haircut. Then Sarah noticed Toby. He was crying! "Is everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"No! Everything is not okay, Sarah!" snapped Karen. "I trusted you to make sure Toby had a safe day at school, the one thing I've asked you to do in weeks and you can't even do that right!"

"But I..., he was fine when I left him. Weren't you Toby?" Toby couldn't speak. He seemed hysterical. "What happened?" asked his sister.

"Bullies, what else!" barked Karen.

"Did they say anything mean to you, Toby?" asked Sarah hastily.

"It wasn't what they said. It was what they did!" answered Karen, who lifted up Toby's jersey to reveal a scarlet-red bruise. Sarah's jaws dropped. "Yes, and it could have been a lot worse if we'd left you to fetch him. We happened to arrive early so we could have a chat with his teacher, and hopefully...just hopefully, we'll get Toby moved to another class as soon as possible!"

"Karen, Sarah would have done the same." her father defended feebly.

"Humph." is all Karen could say. No one even noticed that the house was a million times cleaner than it had ever been before. Sarah hoped that it would put her on better terms with Karen, but all she got from her now was a piercing stare that chilled her down to the bone.

* * *

Later on, when Toby and Karen had calmed down, the family sat in the living room to watch the daily string of mediocre soap operas and entertainment shows. Toby was complaining, because it was time for him to go to bed. "Story! Story!" he demanded. "I don't want nightmares!"

Karen huffed and scowled at Sarah, the cause of Toby's love of fiction. "Okay then, one story!" Karen commanded.

Toby gazed eagerly at Sarah, who sighed, before sitting herself on the fur rug in the middle of the living room floor. "Hmm...lets see. I could tell you 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' Story again!" Toby shook his head. "Erm...well, what about The Tale Of Jeremy Fisher?"

"Nooo!" he moaned. "Make up something, like you used to!"

"Oh, but I'm not very good at that sort of thing anymore." said Sarah. "Ouch!" she suddenly snapped, jolting her finger up in the air.

"What is it?" asked Toby.

"I think this ring just gave me an electric shock!"

"Ha ha, that's silly" he replied. "Tell me a story! Now!"

As Sarah grabbed hold of Toby's waist and pulled him close to her, she was unaware that Karen was gazing suspiciously at the ring from behind her. "Alright then, a story. Okay...,once upon a time there was a young girl who had a baby brother. Her brother cried all the time and one day Sarah became so tired, that she decided to call for the goblins to take her brother away."

"Goblins?" interrupted Toby.

"Yes, goblins! Small, mischievous creatures that like to destroy and steal things from human beings. Anyway, the goblins took the little boy away and the girl became very worried. Before long, the Goblin King appeared at her window. He told her she must conquer the Labyrinth before she could rescue her brother, so..." And the story continued for the next hour. Toby was captivated by the magic that came out of his sister's mouth, and strangely, so was Karen. Robert, naturally, continued to watch his television programmes, oblivious to the fact that any of his family members were even in the same room. "...and once she told him that he had no power over her, he left her alone. He never came back to her house again and never sent the goblins to annoy her" she continued. Her tone suddenly mellowed. "In fact he couldn't. For she had trapped him within his Labyrinth forever. Nobody could help him escape." Sarah said this with a hint of sadness in her voice. She stared into space for a few moments before abruptly snapping back into reality. "So you see. Just show those bullies that they're not in control of you and they'll soon leave you alone."

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh my, look at the time" said Karen out-of-the-blue, as if she hadn't been listening the whole time. "Toby, its time for you to go to bed. Robert, take Toby up and tuck him in will you?... Robert!" she yelled. Robert bolted out of his seat, and after taking a few moments to work out what he had just been asked to do, he took Toby up to bed.

* * *

While the boys were upstairs, an uncomfortable silence lurked between Sarah and Karen. They had never really bonded with each other, not even now that Sarah was at a mature and successful age! "So..., that was an interesting story." remarked Karen.

_Why was she so concerned about a silly little story? _"Well, kids like that sort of thing, don't they?" Sarah said.

"It wasn't that long ago when you liked that sort of thing. Remember?"

"Yes, but I've grown up now." Sarah replied, getting bored with the 'lets talk about how foolish Sarah used to be' conversation.

"Hmmm..., would you excuse me for a moment?" Karen stated as she sauntered out the room and headed upstairs.

_Odd? _Whilst everyone was away it gave Sarah the chance to find a station that she wanted to watch for a change. Maybe she'd watch the documentary channel, or see what the Trekkers were up to. But as she flicked through the networks she couldn't help but seem attracted to the children's shows: Barney, Scooby-Doo, Captain Scarlet...she couldn't help herself! She ended up pausing on a movie called the Dark Crystal. It was a film about magic, fantasy and mystical worlds. She smiled as she became absorbed into the mythical kingdom, created to feed children's fantasies and dreams.

"I've never been into puppetry myself" interrupted Sarah's father, who stood at the doorway.

"Oh, I wasn't watching it. I was just..."

"Its alright. You don't have to explain." he said.

"Well, I was just reminiscing back to my childhood days. You know, back when things were simple and naive."

Robert laughed. "Sarah, you're talking like you've only got a few years left. You still are a child. You are to me anyway. You wait to you hit middle age, then you'll know what real problems are. Enjoy your show!" he said before walking away. Sarah frowned at his remark. She wasn't a child. She did know what real problems were. Why couldn't her father try to understand her better? She switched off the TV in frustration and stamped up to her bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, just across the landing, Karen sat impatiently on her bed, staring angrily at her acid complexion in the large oval mirror. "Oh, why do I look older. I'm not supposed to look older" she muttered to herself. "Its that girl! She'll be the death of me she will! But not for long!... Oh, where are you Jareth!" she demanded.

"I'm right here" a deep male voice answered.

Unexpectedly, the mirror flashed with a bright white light. Subsequently, a familiar face appeared in replace of Karen's reflection. She smiled satisfactorily. "So you are!" she said.

"It's been long time Kelandra. The last time we saw each other you made it quite clear it would be the last time. What was it you said?...Ah yes - "I've no time for fairytales and fantasies. You're a failure of a Goblin King and I will not have anymore to do with you! I'm leaving the Underground and I'm moving to the human world, for good!" he said, with Karen's past speech echoing around the room.

Karen sighed. "I know what I said Jareth, and I meant it!" she barked. "But, something's changed. Or more to the point, someone has changed."

"Sarah?" Jareth asked nervously.

Karen nodded smugly. "She's been getting her imagination back. This evening she told Toby the tale of the Labyrinth. You were mentioned quite a lot. I think for a moment she actually...missed you."

"Kelandra, that means nothing. One measly story does not mean that she is ready!"

"She was wearing the ring."

"What?" Jareth gasped. "The Red..."

"Mm-hm." she said complacently.

There was a short pause of consideration in the air before Jareth spoke again. "What should we do?" he asked.

"We take her to the castle, of course!" she retorted.

"How? If you do it you're cover could be exposed, and I can't do it! I'm trapped here, remember?"

"Jareth, I know I said you were prohibited from ever entering the human world after you were defeated by a human. But thing's have changed now. I will open the gate for you, and you will kidnap her and lock her up in the castle. Do not say anything to her though. Let me do that!"

Jareth seemed to be annoyed by Karen's orders, but strangely he did not confront her. "When?" he asked.

"As soon as possible...,tonight!"

* * *

_**Oooh, what's Karen up to, eh? Please let me know what you think of the first chapter! Any comment (apart from nasty ones) will be appreciated. As I said, I wrote this story a while ago so if you have any problems, go back in time and blame the old me! Also, remind her to not be late for work cos it will get her fired! Aghhh! (Sorry, I've been drinking happy juice again!).**_

_**The next chapter will only appear after I have received 100 reviews!!**_

_**Just Kidding! Make it 99 reviews! See you soon, ROTK xxx**_

* * *


	2. Black Shadow

**2. Black Shadow**

The full yellow moon flew high above Sarah's bedroom window. The night was still and so was she. Unknown to her though, a sneaky black shadow began to creep nearer and nearer, until it swept across her delicate sleeping body. Sensing she was not alone, Sarah woke up, and nervously, she gazed about her bedroom. "Hello?" she whispered, scanning the darkness of the room. Nobody answered. Sarah shrugged and laid back down to rest, pulling her silk sheets close to her body. CRASH! BANG! She shot up again. _Huh? _The window was open, and there was a storm outside! _Strange! it's the middle of summer! _She threw herself out of her sheets and ran over to the window. She slammed it and followed with a heavy sigh. But before she could turn and head back to her bed she stopped in hesistation. With her back turned to her room she thought she could feel somebody moving around behind her. She was sure somebody was breathing softly waiting for her to turn and confront him. Too frightened to move, she spoke fearfully. "Who's there?...Toby, you better not be out of bed!" she said. She turned around quickly, ready to gasp as the sight of-

-But nobody was in sight! The room was still! Just to be sure she marched over to the door. She needed to check if Toby was in his bedroom. Sarah had a constant fear that something bad would happen to Toby again! She never trusted anyone or anything after her journey into the Labyrinth. But as she tried to open the door, she gasped to find that it was in fact stuck! She rattled the handle a few times but it wouldn't budge! BANG! The window flew open again. She gasped and raced over towards it. She began to shut it again but something made her freeze on the spot. She felt somebody behind her once more. But this time...he was actually touching her! A manly hand sat firmly on her shoulder. Sensations of terror and magic wavered throught her shaking body. Too afraid to turn and face him, she decided to speak instead. "Who are you?" she asked, trembling all over.

The man's face began to move towards hers until she felt his lips trace the outside of her ear. "I think you know." he whispered. She did know. His voice was instantly recognizable. Jareth he Goblin King had returned!...

* * *

...The cosmic silver moon stood face to face with Sarah as her heart prodded her chest. His hands were gently placed upon her shoulders, but she knew that if she tried to run from him she would be unable to escape his grip. "I've come back for you." he said, softly.

"But...but..."

"Shhhh." he ordered. Sarah tried to speak, tried to tell him that he had no power to subdue her, but as he stroked her velvety hair she began to feel drowsy. "Sleep now, my love." he whispered.

"I...I can't" she said. But she did! As her eyes collapsed into oblivion, she felt herself being hauled away to another world.

* * *

Sarah woke up to find herself lying in the middle of a dirty floor. Staring up the ceiling she could see that she was inside of some kind of...huh...castle! She quickly sat up and looked around. It was the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth. But how did she get here? She couldn't remember anymore of what happened last night. Jareth must have put her under a spell or something. She realised that she was in Jareth's Throne Room, but the throne was bare. About six gruesome goblins were in the room with her. They didn't seem to pay her any attention. Instead they were fighting over a small bottle of ale. "It's mine" Give it to me!" one snapped in a high-pitched voice.

"You drank it last time!" said another sluggish goblin.

"I'll smash that bottle over your heads if you don't shut up!" said a voice from the other side of the room.

Sarah slowly turned her head to see a face she thought she'd never see again standing in the doorway. "J...Jareth" she stuttered.

There he was, in all his glory; grey ruffled shirt, tight black breeches, raven-black gloves and polished boots. Even though he was covered from head to toe, Sarah couldn't help but recognise the familiar protuberance that had distracted her as a teenager as her eyes darted quickly from his bottom-half. His casual stance contrasted with his formal exterior. His hair was ash blonde and overgrown for a typical man, and his eyes were still as hypnotic as ever. The only thing different about him was that he seemed older and looked tired, even though it had only been four years since she had seen him last. "Don't look so surprised Sarah. You knew we'd meet again someday." he said in his usual dry tone, making Sarah feel like a scared little girl all over again.

"I did? But, I...thought you couldn't enter the human world."

"I couldn't!" he answered.

"Well, then how did you kidnap me? Who let you in?"

"I did" said a woman. Sarah gasped in horror as she turned to see her stepmother standing right before her very eyes.What was she doing in the Labyrinth? How did she know Jareth? And what was she wearing? Karen was dressed in a long red and black dress, one like a witch would wear in a Disney fairytale. Her hair was loose and wild, which differed greatly from her usual bread-roll bun that she wore everyday at home. Her face was covered with striking make-up, her eyes lined with charcoal black and her lips covered crimson gloss, looking even more outrageous than Jareth did. "Come now, Sarah. You treat me like an evil stepmother so why so surprised that I actually am one, hmm?"

Sarah couldn't speak. She couldn't get over the fact that she, Karen and Jareth were all in the same room and only she was disturbed by it. "But how...how?" she asked darting her eyes from Jareth to Karen and from Karen to Jareth.

"Are you going to explain Kelandra or shall I?" said Jareth who seemed to be amused by the whole situation.

"Kelandra?"

"My real name. You don't think a Goblin Queen would be called Karen do you?" she cackled.

"Goblin Queen? So you two are...you're..."

Jareth looked at Kelandra. There was a slight pause before she answered.

"We're siblings. Jareth's my brother" said Kelandra. "Together we rule the Labyrinth."

"What's left of it!" Jareth snapped.

"Yes" Kelandra continued. "You see Sarah, we're getting old. Believe it or not, later this year I will be 5893 years of age. Jareth is a little younger, but not young enough to fulfil the demands of this unruly Labyrinth. We needed someone to join us and eventually become the next heir to the throne."

"But why me?" Sarah cried, finding it hard to accept the story.

"You have dreams Sarah!" said Jareth pensively. "You have an imagination that no other human being has. With your dreams, the Labyrinth will thrive and become magnificent once again. You can keep us all alive."

She couldn't believe it, but yet there she was! "So, this was your sick plan all along, to capture me and make me live like a slave in a grubby little castle with hideous goblins to tend to every single day!"

Jareth frowned at her remarks, for that was he had to do every single day of his long life.

"Actually Sarah, this wasn't the plan all along" replied Kelandra. "Toby was the original heir. I came to the human world eight years ago to find a lowly widow to produce my son with. Luckily, I found your father. We waited so long for the day that you would wish him away so that Jareth could finally come through to your world and take him away. Little did I know that you'd put up a fight and beg for him back, and Jareth being Jareth just had to play with the idea of bringing a teenage girl into the Labyrinth didn't he?" she said, grimacing at her brother.

"You used my father!" Sarah yelled. "You used him just to produce a son that you were planning to take away from him! You...you..."

"Oh, what does it matter. The plan didn't work. You saved Toby and now my son can never come to the Labyrinth again, which is why you'll have to be the one to replace him!" said Kelandra.

"No way! I won't do it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You will do it or I will kill you, just like I killed that ugly little dwarf who kept pestering me to leave you alone!"

"Hoggle? You killed Hoggle" Sarah asked tearfully looking at Jareth who scurried his eyes away from hers. "How could you do that! You monsters! That's it! I'm getting out of here!" she yelled, running for the doorway, but Kelandra yanked her arm back so she went tumbling to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere. Jareth lock her up!" she commanded. Jareth glowered at her, obviously not liking his sister's dominant nature, but ultimately he did as he was told and took Sarah by the arms.

"Get off me, you demon!" she screamed. This made Jareth angry and he gripped her arms more tightly. He pulled her over the rear end of the room where she saw that there were two long chains extending from the wall. "You can't lock me up like that! It's inhumane!" she squealed. Jareth stopped when she said this.

"Jareth! What's the matter with you! Lock her up!" she ordered. He nodded and fastened Sarah's hands to the chains.

"Please...it hurts!" she squealed.

"Oh, don't give me that Sarah. We haven't brought you here to hurt you. Besides, its only for one night! You'll understand once you've been initiated."

"What do you mean...initiated?" she asked, in terror. Abruptly, Kelandra pulled out a red gemstone from her sleeve, about three times larger than the red stone in Sarah's ring. Sarah flinched. Something about that stone made her feel uneasy. Kelandra placed the diamond between her two fingers then blew on it softly so that it floated over toward Sarah. The blinding light was the most virtuous jewel she had ever seen. It must have been worth millions! "What's that?" she asked fearfully.

"Why, it's the Red Diamond! You should know!" said Kelandra, who then yanked hold of Sarah's hand and pointed to the gold ring that Sarah wore.

"You mean, they're both the same stones?" she asked.

"Yes. They're connected. You put that ring on yesterday for a reason Sarah. You knew it was time. Time to become one of us. In just a couple of weeks the stones will find each other and you will finally become the Goblin Princess we have sought after!"

"A couple of weeks! I can't be locked up like this for a couple of weeks!"

"Well, then you'd better behave. Because the sooner you connect with the stone, the sooner you'll be free to rein."

"Karen, please! Take me home!" she sobbed.

Kelandra cackled and walked closer to her. "Jareth, you told me Sarah was stronger than this the last time she ventured into the Labyrinth."

"She was" he said, also moving closer toward her so that they were both staring her in the face.

"Well, she'll have to be tougher than this when she becomes a Goblin Princess. Imagine, trying to direct the goblins when tears are streaming down her face!" They both screeched with laughter as Sarah continued to wail. Then, Kelandra pressed up against her and whispered seductively in her ear. "I'm sorry Sarah. This is the way it has to be!" She lightly stroked her cheek, showing the first morsel of compassion she had ever displayed towards her. "Dear, I wish it didn't have to be so brutal. Maybe once the initiation is over we'll finally build a bridge over our past and live happy lives as rulers of this great land...Well, look its getting late. We'll leave you to settle and come see you in the morning."

Kelandra began to walk out of the Throne Room, signalling for Jareth to follow. The Goblin King began to leave but something made him turn back round and walk over to Sarah. "Let this be a lesson to you Sarah. No one ever chants the words 'You have no power over me' and gets away with it. You could have made this so easy if you had only accepted my offer four years ago. You thought you'd defeated me, but I always get my way in the end. You will be a Goblin Queen and you will do as I say." Crudely, Sarah spat in his face. She would have punched him if only she weren't tied up the wall. Jareth stepped back, stunned and wiped his hollow cheek. "How dare you do that to me?" he retorted.

"How dare you do this to me?" she replied angrily. "I will never be a Goblin Princess or a Goblin Queen, no matter what you do to me! I hate you and I will always hate you! I'd rather kill myself than rule beside you, you ogre!" Jareth scowled and stormed out of the room, leaving Sarah alone with her tears. How was she supposed to spend the night like this? She could scarcely manage to sit on the ground as her arms dangled from the shackles that seized her dainty hands. How would she sleep when she couldn't even lie down. But, somehow she managed to. Sarah was tired. And even though she wanted nothing more than to escape the castle, she felt like she needed to sleep in hope that she would wake to find it was all a bad dream. So, she hung her head and dozed off as the sound of the disruptive goblins continued to echo throughout the castle.

It was only a few hours before Sarah woke up again. The glaze from the Red Diamond distracted her. She could feel its energy draining her soul, transforming her into something new right before her very eyes. The big bronze clock showed that it was three minutes past thirteen. Sarah knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry if I offended anyone in the disclaimer or author's note but that's just me jibbering away. Don't take me too seriously! ROTK (Rebellion Of The Kat/Return Of The King)xxx_**


	3. A Shaft Of Amber Light

**3. A Shaft Of Amber Light**

A shaft of amber light glimmered through the only window that the Throne Room bore. Sarah's heavy eyelids opened to find the that the castle was filled with more goblins than she'd ever seen. Most of them were still asleep, but some of them were extremely active. The notorious troublemakers were scuttling around, mumbling and fretting over all that needed to be done. Sarah had always thought of goblins as indolent and cruel, but she was amazed to see that instead of larking about, the goblins were cleaning! _They must be ordered to clean in the mornings before Jareth and Kelandra enter the room. _A quiver of apprehension spurted throughout her body as she thought of seeing Jareth and Kelandra again. She never wanted to see them again! She just wanted to go home! Sarah started to arise before she realised she was still bound to the scathing shackles. They were beginning to hurt, and Sarah was hungry! She needed to find a way to escape. Maybe the goblins would help? After all, they were pretty stupid, and she was supposed to be their future Princess! She tried to catch attention of the awakened goblins but they were much too busy sweeping the floors with rakes made from dead tree branches, and dusting the bolsters that were scattered across the ground. The only goblins that were close to her were snoozing by her feet. "Excuse me?" she tried to ask, nudging her feet a little, hoping it would wake them. But the goblins didn't even blink! Sarah groaned. Why was she even trying to be careful? She needed to escape…fast! "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled, kicking her feet so that two of them went flying across the room. Hastily, the goblins came to life and furiously searched around for the bearer of the high-pitched voice that woke them from their dreams of ale and mischief.

"What do you want?" a pointy-nosed goblin asked Sarah irritably, ogling her with it's beady eyes.

"Do you know where they key to these chains are?" she asked hopefully.

A few of the other goblins heard this and burst into laughter. "Nah ah!" he answered.

"Oh, well how do I get out of here!" she cried. "Isn't there another way?"

"I dunno, maybe!…Things aren't what they appear to be around here …"

"Except when they are" said Jareth, who strolled into the room self-righteously, already looking more refreshed and younger than he did yesterday. This time he wore a white open-chested shirt with dove grey breeches. "I hold the key to those chains and there is no other way for you to be released, so you're going to have to be very…very nice to me" he said sassily.

"I'd rather die!" she barked.

"I'm afraid that's one wish I can't grant you. If you die, we die, and I'm not ready to croak just yet."

"Nor am I" said Kelandra, who magically teleported from out of nowhere. "So lets just be sensible about this and it will be over before you know it!" Sarah saw that Kelandra was dressed in her human clothes. She wore a yellow blouse and cream slacks and her hair was back in its tidy bun. Kelandra noticed Sarah's eyes gawping in confusion. "You didn't think I'd just leave my son and husband to sit and fret about me, did you? Just because you're going to be living here forever it doesn't mean I am. I have responsibilities in both worlds now!"

"But,…Dad? Toby? Won't they wonder where I am?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I'll make something up, tell them you decided to go on some kind of acting course. Its not like they'll miss you! Back in the human world you were merely a burden to all of us. Not like here! Here you can do marvellous things!…Keep an eye on her Jareth!" she instructed before she disappeared before their very eyes.

"I'll peck your bloody eyes out if you continue to order me about" he muttered under his breath. Realising Sarah was listening, he grunted and walked across to the other side of the room to lounge on his throne. The goblins continued to fool around before him, laughing and fighting, drinking and eating. Jareth occasionally kicked a few of them when they tried to climb upon his royal chair, but other than that he didn't seem to care! He sat lazily as he pondered to himself, making Sarah become curious about what he was thinking about. "What are you staring at?" he asked, catching her eye.

"In case you haven't noticed Jareth, I'm attached to the wall. I can't exactly look anywhere else, can I?" she said suggestively.

"That's not my problem, Sarah. Kelandra decided she wants you locked up. If you don't like it, take this out with her!"

"Why, are you so afraid of her that you can't sort it out for yourself" Sarah teased.

"I'm not afraid of her! Don't say that!"

"Why not? Its the truth. She's got you twisted round her little finger and you know it!"

"That's not true!" he replied heatedly, his face turning red.

"You know this isn't your style Jareth. You wouldn't have me locked up like a lab rat. You'd probably set me some kind of miraculous challenge, or play mind games, but you wouldn't stoop this low!"

He knew what she was trying to do, but it had worked! With a heavy sigh, Jareth stood up and marched toward her. He pulled the key from his sleeve and brusquely shook her from the chains. "There!" he shouted, as she massaged her wrists in relief.

"You're releasing me?" she asked in hope.

"From the chains, yes! But there's no way you'll escape the castle."

"Why not?"

"The Red Diamond is keeping you here. Try to take your ring off,…go on!" Sarah tried, but it was stuck! "See, the initiation has already begun! You can't escape!" You can NEVER escape!" he sneered. _We'll see about that! _Sarah quickly stood onto her feet and sprinted out of the doorway. She turned to the right and saw the large bronze doors that lead out into the goblin city. As she raced towards them she dreamed of freedom, but instead was thwarted back onto the floor when an invisible force field abruptly blocked her way. She screamed with anger as she stared up at the uneven mushroom-coloured ceiling. Shortly after, two legs came and stood over her frail body. "I told you. There's no escape. Kelandra has made it so you cannot go outside of the castle, not until she can trust you anyway!" said Jareth. "But you must promise me one thing Sarah. I have released you from your chains, but Kelandra will not approve of this in the slightest. You must return to your chains before she returns home!" he ordered.

"I won't!" she demanded, causing Jareth to sigh with boredom.

"You will!" he said, removing his left-hand from his glove and placing his palm on Sarah's forehead. She shrieked in pain. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice!"

"Okay okay!" she begged. "Please…"

He took his hand away from her face hand put his glove back on. "Feel free to roam about the castle, but do not enter any of the closed doors! You'll soon have your own bedchamber, but for now you must keep your curiosity controlled. Remember Sarah, I will be watching you." Jareth then vanished leaving Sarah to mull over where he went.

* * *

Since she couldn't go outside, Sarah decided to travel through the left doors where she expected to find the Escher room: the maze of upside-down staircases she ventured through four years ago. But the Escher room was not there anymore. In its place was a corridor filled with a dozen closed doors that lead to places Sarah could only marvel about. Along with the doors, the corridor enclosed gargoyles and effigies whose eyes glared at Sarah making her feel like she was being watched. She decided she would not enter any of the secret rooms just yet. She didn't want to end up in a place she couldn't escape from! Instead, she journeyed to the end of the passageway where she found another set of stairs. As she moved closer to them she felt a draft of cool air brush down from above. The breeze was appreciated by Sarah, as she had been locked away in a dingy castle for a whole night. She headed up to discover where the air was coming from.

Walking through an open archway she found herself on the roof of the castle, where a small space of open-landing watched over the entire Labyrinth. She lent against the ledge and gasped, looking out onto the world she had nearly forgotten. She could see almost every inch of the Labyrinth, and she had to admit - it was beautiful! Beyond the Goblin City she could see the lush green forest that she had ventured through four years ago. She remembered how she ate the poisoned peach which took her to the fantasy masquerade where Jareth tried to distract her from finding her baby brother. Even though it was a masquerade of trickery and deception, she remembered it to be the most picturesque ballroom she had ever witnessed! She saw many other things including the Bog of Eternal Stench and a grassy hedge-maze full of secrets she suddenly wanted to uncover. But one thing she did not see were any creatures. Where was the Fire Gang? Or the Wise Man? She wanted to call out for Ludo and Sir Didymus but she was afraid someone else would hear her. Instead, Sarah simply gazed out onto the incredible kingdom for the remainder of the day. "So, this is what you've been doing with yourself!" Jareth said a few hours later, appearing next to her and leaning against the ledge.

"I thought I get a long look at the Sun, before I get locked up again."

Even though the Labyrinth was probably a million miles from the human world, the same old Sun still shone over her and assured her that it would shine as long as she still believed in it. "It won't be for long." Jareth ensured, showing a more tender side than he had displayed earlier.

"But its not up to you is it? Its up to her! It doesn't matter what you say! She'll always overshadow you!"

"Stop saying that! I don't want you to think of me like that!"

"So, why do you let her take charge then. Why don't you just push her into the Bog Of Eternal Stench?" she asked.

"Believe me, I've tried! You have to understand that Kelandra is quite a few hundred years older than me, and age is everything among Underground folk. I could overpower her with no trouble at all, but the consequences would be unbearable!"

"The Bog?"

Jareth laughed. "There's more to our world than what you witnessed four years ago, Sarah. That was merely a game. If you saw what really happens inside these walls you'd be unpleasantly surprised."

"A game? How dare you call it a game? I fought hard to rescue my brother and I succeeded. And what for? To be abducted four years later and to be told that I must live as a Goblin-Server for the rest of my life!"

"Sarah, you will not be serving the goblins. They will be serving you!" Jareth told her, bemused that she didn't know this already.

"I don't want them to serve me! I don't want anybody to serve me! I just want to go home!" she yelled.

"Well, this is your home now. And Kelandra and I are your new family, so get used to us!" Jareth snapped.

"Family!" she laughed in disgust. "Family doesn't kill other family member's best friends!"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You killed Hoggle! I will never forgive you for that!"

"Sarah, I swear to you. I had no idea about Hoggle!" he declared.

"Yeah, sure!"

"I mean it Sarah. One day I arrived home and saw that the floor had been bloodstained and…". He saw that she was getting more and more upset. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I hate her! She's evil!" Sarah cried.

"Don't say that. Kelandra has done a lot for this Labyrinth. She just sometimes gets a bit sinister like that, but its more a curse than anything!"

"Stop defending her!" Sarah screamed. "She's evil and she's wicked, and if… Something caught Sarah's eye, which stopped her from finishing her sentence. It was Kelandra! Sarah and Jareth could see her from the veranda. She was approaching the castle through the Goblin City.

"Sarah, we must get you locked up again" Jareth said, with panic in his voice.

"What? No way!"

"Don't argue with me! Just do as I say!" Jareth tightly grasped Sarah's arm and dragged her back into the castle. He towed her across the corridor and lugged her down the stairs. She tried to resist by kicking and screaming but Jareth used his Goblin King-strength and hauled her into the Throne Room. Sarah somehow managed to break free, but she could only escape for a few seconds before he grabbed her waist and chucked her over his shoulder. He finally got her over to the chains and tried to tie her up as Sarah continued to squeal and shout. "Shhh! She'll hear you!" he pleaded.

"I don't care!"

"You will care once you find out what she'll do to you!" he said.

"She can do what she likes! You just tell that Kelandra to…"

"Tell me to what?" said Kelandra, who had just arrived. Luckily, Jareth had Sarah locked up just in the nick of time. Kelandra didn't even seem to notice the crinkles on Jareth's clothing which Sarah had caused when she tried to push him away from her. "Go on then, tell me! How much trouble has she been?" she asked Jareth.

"Oh, just the same old childish remarks. Nothing I can't handle." he said.

"Hmmm" muttered Kelandra cynically.

"How's Dad? Did you say anything about me?" Sarah asked in hope.

"That is no longer your concern Sarah. You live here now." she replied stubbornly.

"They're still my family!" she shouted.

"Were! They were your family! Not anymore. The initiation is already taking place. The Red Diamond senses you. It is beginning to turn you into one of us. Soon you will have the power to rule Sarah. Doesn't that excite you?" Kelandra asked. Sarah scowled without answering. "Fine! Be that way! But, this is going to happen no matter what! Hopefully, by tomorrow afternoon you'll have settled down a little."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" asked Sarah.

"Jareth, you didn't tell her. For Goodness sake! What are you good for? Tomorrow is your official welcome dinner. The most aristocratic members of the Fae gentry will be here to see you."

"The Fae what?"

"Sarah, you have so much to learn. But, its getting late now and you have to rise early so Jareth can prepare for the banquet tomorrow."

"Rise early? Don't you think that's going to be rather tricky?" she said, rattling the chains that prevented her from rising at all.

"Look, Jareth will unlock you tomorrow. But be warned. He'll be keeping a very close eye on you. Won't you Jareth?"

"Indeed" he said with a wry smile before leaving Sarah alone to spend another night chained up in the dreary castle...After struggling to endure the forces that the Red Diamond bore, Sarah managed to sleep until early morning and awaken to a new day.

* * *

**_If you haven't guessed already, the chapter titles are all going to be colours - I think! Anyway, cheers for the reviews and alerts and stuff so far guys. Apprecitaed as always. ROTK xxx_**


	4. Crystal Sphere

**4. Crystal Sphere**

Sarah had awoken to find that Kelandra had already gone to continue her Earthly duties, leaving Jareth was left to make sure Sarah was fully-prepared for the feast later in the evening. Tension had already arisen as the Goblin King stood impatiently, holding three ballgowns in front of the unimpressed Sarah. "I don't want to wear one of those dresses!" she moaned, pushing the frocks of silver, gold and blue away and walking over to Jareth's throne. She frumped herself upon the chair and ignorantly gazed up into space. Jareth didn't even seem to mind that she had taken his seating place.

He followed her, still holding the dresses in his hands. "Just pick one for Goodness sake!" he yelled with a sigh. "Seriously, you, my girl, are really trying my patience! Why do you have to make everything so difficult? Why can't you just try to act like one of us. You might even enjoy yourself!"

"Oh really! How? By playing dress-up with a bunch of fairies! I should be at home right now living my normal life, doing normal human things!"

"You used to love dressing up, as I remember." he said.

"Yes, but I was fifteen!...I've grown up now if you haven't already notcied!" she exclaimed, standing up to present her womanly figure for him to see.

Jareth raised his eyebrow in sarcasm. "Well, you may look like a woman, but you certainly don't act like one!"

"Say what you will, Jareth! I am not wearing one of those ugly dresses! Period." Sarah cross her arms to show her seriousness.

"These dresses are better than the plain clothes you're wearing" he scoffed, sneering at her ragged jeans and loose-fitting sweater. "Besides, you've been wearing them for the past two days!" Sarah gave him a look of annoyance. "Okay, so that's not your fault! But right now I am giving you the opportunity to change! If I were you I'd take it while it's ebing offered. I'm not always generous. As you know, I can be cruel." He said this with a intimidating scowl. Sarah knew that she didn't have much choice. She needed to change, and she needed to wash. Reluctantly, she seized the dresses from Jareth's hands and sighed heavily.

"Where shall I go?" she asked. Jareth frowned, not understanding what she meant. "Well, you don't expect me to undress right here in front of you do you?" she asked.

Jareth was about to reply with an ill-behaved comment, but decided to stop himself to save an argument. He walked over to the hallway and pointed to the stairs. "Go up the stairs and turn right. You'll see an open door which will soon become your bedroom, complete with shower, lighting and a three piece suite."

"Oh, my dream come true" she said sardonically as she headed off to find her chamber. Jareth looked on as she walked away, almost as if he was analyzing her moves. His eyes burrowed in confusion. Was this the same girl that he had known all those years ago? Did she still have the potential to dream and desire, or had she become just another ordinary human being with no imagination whatsoever? Only time would tell!

* * *

Later that night, Jareth, Kelandra and three other inhuman beings waited impatiently by a large dinner table which must have been situated somewhere at the back of the castle. The table offered a colourful selection of enticing food, but none of it was to be touch until the Goblin Princess-to-be had arrived. "You made sure there were no windows in her dormitory, didn't you Jareth? She's not trying to escape is she?" asked Kelandra, who seemed to be very agitated, wearing a bulbous navy blue evening gown and metallic silver make-up. Her tresses had so many buns in it, it was surprising she had so much hair!

"There's no way she can escape Kelandra." Jareth sighed, who also looked otherworldly, wearing a metallic silver regal jacket and steel-grey breeches. His ashen hair had a few streaks of charcoal-black daubed into it, making him appear more dark and seductive than usual.

"Where is she, Kelandra?" asked a grey-haired, overweight man who wore a goblin-type mask across half of his face, obviously someone of importance in the Goblin world.

"Please Bogal. She'll be here very soon!" said Kelandra.

"If she can't even make it to dinner on time, how is she going to rule a Labyrinth?!" Bogal yelled.

"Jareth, go and fetch her, now!" Kelandra ordered.

"No need. She's here" Jareth said, as they watched Sarah walk graciously through the door. "And she's….beautiful" he muttered under his breath. Realising Kelandra had heard him, he aligned himself and scowled along with her.

Sarah wore a long magnolia strapless gown and had fixed her hair so that extensive chocolate ringlets flew freely about her shoulders. Her beautifully made-up up face did not compliment her jaded expression though. It would take a lot more than elegant dresses and fancy dinners to change her opinion of Kelandra and Jareth. Jareth, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off her. He had never seen her look so grown-up and graceful. Kelandra had to cough purposely several times before he snapped back into reality.

"My, you've chosen a beautiful one" said Bogal, who had suddenly chirped up. He pulled out a chair for Sarah to sit on. Deliberately, she strode past him and found a seat of her own. "I take back my last comment!" he said angrily.

The guests all took their seats and the feast begun... The banquet contained the most exotic and delicious meals Sarah had ever seen. At first she refused to eat any of it, but she realised that she hadn't eaten for two whole days and she was, in fact, extremely hungry! She could not eat in peace though! Sarah felt Kelandra's Argus-eyes gawking at her constantly. She turned to face her, and sure enough she was ogling her attentively. Why was she staring at her like that? Sarah was used to her firing scornful gazes but never like this. 'Karen-in-the-Underground' seemed like a whole different person to what she was like at home.

Imagine if Toby could see his mother now! Imagine if he knew his mother was really a psycho Goblin Queen who had been planning to kidnap him from the day he was born! And what would he think about Jareth? Would he be happy to know his uncle was King of the Goblins?

Sarah had never noticed the similarities between Karen and Jareth before but now they seemed uncanny. They were both lean and sharp in their appearance, they both liked to be in control, and were both very manipulating with their words. The only difference was their stance on beauty. It appeared that Jareth appreciated art and splendour a lot more than Kelandra did. Kelandra was only in it for the power. Jareth seemed to be much more connected to the Labyrinth than she was. He used his costumes and his words to reflect how he felt. Even though Sarah was livid with Jareth for everything he'd done, she felt a lot more comfortable in his presence than in Kelandra's. Kelandra terrified Sarah. She'd often pretended Karen was some kind of witch in her younger years but she never thought anything like this could ever be true. She thought back to when she had to baby-sit for Toby when he was just a baby, and now it made sense! Karen went out every weekend in hope that Sarah would become so dissatisfied with her life that she would wish away her brother - the cause of her displeasure!

Well, it worked. Kelandra's disgusting, evil, sick and twisted plan worked!

For eight years Sarah lived with Karen, and for eight years Karen lied to her. Now she didn't know who to trust. Was her father lying too? Was Toby even in on it? Or were they sitting at home now oblivious to the fact that Karen had got their daughter and sister locked away in a castle at the centre of a giant maze!

Sarah noticed that Jareth had already left the dinner table, leaving her alone with Kelandra and three strange men. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Throughout the rest of the meal Sarah decided to be as difficult as she could. If the important Fae people didn't like her maybe they'd send her back home. She ignored the conversations others directed at her and she yawned whenever somebody spoke for more than three minutes. She could see Kelandra's face boiling along with the spicy unicorn stew that sat in the middle of the long table. Sarah didn't care though! She was glad that she could be as mean as she wanted to her. At least she had an excuse now!

When the dinner was over Kelandra apologised to the guests for Sarah's ill-mannered behaviour and told Sarah she had just a few minutes before she'd have to be locked up again. "You're making this harder for yourself, Sarah" Kelandra warned.

"Whatever." Sarah said airily, as she wandered off to enjoy her last moments of freedom.

* * *

Something drew her to the balcony which she had fought with Jareth on the previous night. She went up the stairs and found the door to the breezy outside air. Jareth was there, lounging against the edge of the castle, but the strange thing was that Sarah was not dissatisfied with his presence! "You left dinner rather early" she said, startling the Goblin King as he turned to see the attractive woman that stood before him. He stared at her for a moment, admiring the way her eyes shone against the moonlight.

"Well, I've never liked formal gatherings like that. Its more Kelandra's thing." he replied honsetly.

Sarah went to sit beside him, and for a moment the two gazed out into the midnight sky without a word between them. After a few moments of silence Sarah spoke. "If you don't even like it here, then why should I be forced to live in the Labyrinth?" she asked, without turning to face him.

"I never said I didn't like it. Anyway, its for your own good."

"How is it for my own good? What will I get if I stay?"

He looked into her eyes. "Why everything…you'll rule by my side!" he answered, smiling to try and convince her.

"Everything? The chance to spend my life surrounded by repulsive goblins…the chance to torment innocent creatures…"

"…the chance to never have a care in the world, to never have to do anything you don't want to do" Jareth said.

"Some people would call that laziness!"

"And others would call it paradise" he said, seeming to have an answer for everything. "Seriously Sarah, think about it. Do you really want to spend the rest of you life fighting for the things you want most without ever actually getting them, or do you want them all right now, without any hindrances?"

And with that question, he stood up and walked away, leaving her alone to ponder.

* * *

A few more days came and went, with Karen going back to the human world everyday, and Jareth disappearing to mysterious places, leaving Sarah alone in the castle. She spent most of the time on the castle roof, and when she became bored she went to her bedroom to read books about Faes and fantasy. She tried to stay away from the goblins since they liked to play pranks on her with every chance they got. One of them once tricked her into thinking they had found and escape, but it ended up with Sarah being locked in a small, clammy cupboard for the entire day.

On this particular afternoon, Sarah sat in the Throne Room because she had managed to form a bond with a female goblin called Olga. Jareth was sprawled out on his throne as usual, leaving Sarah to sit on the dirty brown floor.

Out of boredom, the Goblin King withdrew three crystal balls, and began to spiral them between his fingers. It was almost entrancing to see him juggle them so quickly without ever slipping up, but Sarah was not impressed. She was fully aware of how he used his magic to try and cheat his way thought life. Sure, it was a dazzling display of legerdemain but how long would it be before his hands got tired. More to the point, how long would it before Sarah's eyes got tired of watching him.

Now he juggled four balls.

Still not impressed!

He could juggle a thousand crystals at once for all she cared, but she wouldn't fall for it. She didn't see how a crystal ball could help her life in anyway. How would a small crystal sphere make her healthy? How would a small crystal sphere bring her more friends?

Five balls now.

Sarah chuckled to herself. Was he doing it to try and amaze her or was it just his way to pass the time? He couldn't have a very active life if all he did was juggle balls all day. What is it about those crystals anyway? What would she see if she gazed inside them? Would they really show her dreams? Sarah didn't even understand her own dreams so how would a crystal know. But maybe the crystals did know. Maybe the crystals would lead Sarah to a better future.

Six balls.

She was becoming curious now. Something about those six spinning balls was attracting her towards them. She had to know what they were all about, so she stood up and began to move closer. Jareth's lip twitched into a wry smile, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He began to spin them faster. Sarah moved closer.

Faster and faster.

Closer and closer.

She was within touching distance now. If she got any closer she'd walk right into Jareth! Suddenly, she extended her left arm and tried to reach for one of the crystals. Just as she was about to pluck one from Jareth's hands he stopped twisting them, and they vanished into thin air. Sarah shuddered, confused about what she was just about to do. Jareth stood up. "If you wanted to juggle my crystals then all you had to was ask." he said derisively, before laughing quietly and walking out of the room, leaving Sarah dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute!" she shouted, following him into the main hallway. Jareth turned around. He had a slight smirk on his face. "You tricked me!" Jareth chuckled. "This isn't funny!" she continued. "Whatever you did just then, don't do it again. I don't want you using your magic on me!"

"Sarah, instead of squabbling over nonsensical things, I suggest you focus more on tonight, don't you?"

"Tonight?"

"She didn't tell you?…Kelandra is going to test you."

* * *

**_Yeah...um, not really much to say...erm...'why is the rum gone?'_**

**_P.S._** **c_rystal is kind of a colour!_**

**_lol whatever_**

**_lol Bogal!_**


	5. Colours Of Gold

**5. Colours Of Gold**

"Test me..., on what?" asked Sarah in a scared, yet inquistive tone.

"Your management skills...She wants to see if you can rule the Labyrinth on your own."

"What? But…,but I don't how to rule a Labyrinth. I don't even want to rule this Labyrinth!"

"Well, you can either practice for the test, or not practice...,either way, you're going to be tested. And if you fail…"

"What? What happens if I fail?" she asked fearfully.

"Let's just put it this way. If you think Kelandra was angry before…" he warned.

"But there's no way the goblins will take orders from me! They hardly listen to you anymore!"

"That's not true! If I really wanted, I could have a whole army of goblins ready in the next couple of minutes!"

"But how?" she asked.

"Let's go outside!" said the Goblin King.

"What? But Karen…I mean Kelandra said that…"

"Kelandra is not here. Is she?" As the doors to the Goblin City opened Sarah felt the burst of fresh air she had been longing for. They walked out into the courtyard where they passed miniature huts, and where the goblins stopped to look at the new intruder of their city. "Now, Kelandra is going to see how you can handle the goblins by yourself. Its not easy, but with my help you may be able to succeed."

"Why are you helping me Jareth?" asked Sarah, penisvely.

Jareth thought about it for a moment, then looked at her with compassion. "Because I don't like to see you sad." he answered. Sarah darted her eyes away from him. Why did he make her feel so nervous? One plumpy-looking goblin walked by and Jareth stopped it in its tracks, breaking the uneasy tension between the two. "You! What's the word on today?" asked his master.

"Erm…well…" the goblin stammered.

Annoyed, Jareth lifted the goblin up by its ear. "I will NOT ask you again!"

"Ev ... Everything is in order, sire! Th…the Labyrinth is blooming now the Princess has arrived."

Jareth dropped the goblin hard on the floor. "Now, I want you to jump up and down whilst chanting 'Jareth is the King, and I am his slave' five times!"

The goblin did, much to their amusement. "Jareth is the king, and I am his slave...Jareth is the king, and I am his slave...Jareth is the king, and I am his slave...Jareth is the king, and I am his slave...Jareth is the king, and I am his sla..." The goblin was very much out of breath.

"See, it's easy making them do what you want. Now, you try!" Jareth said to Sarah.

Sarah spotted a lean, spindly goblin. "Erm…excuse me" she said, appraoching it with caution. Jareth rolled his eyes at her nimble tone.

"For Lucifer's Sake! Shout at them! Show them who's boss!" he yelled.

Sarah nodded, screwed up her face, and marched angrily towards it. "Hey you! Stinkbomb!" she shouted, whilst grabbing the goblin and picking it up by its fusty shirt. "When I put you down on that floor I want you to drop and give me twenty" she said in a menacing voice. She dropped the goblin and it stood with a confused look on its face. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Twenty of what Miss?" it asked naively.

"Oh...erm, I meant twenty press-ups." she said.

To her amazement it did as it was told. Jareth chuckled. "Good, now there's just 4675 more goblins to go." he said. Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief, Jareth still smiling in amusement. "Luckily I have a trick!" he said, pulling out a crystal ball and throwing it into the air. Right away, it turned into a bottle of ale and landed safely in Jareth's hands. Straight away the goblins dropped what they were doing and ran over to Jareth, trying to jump up at the little bottle. "You see, they'll do anything for this stuff!" said Jareth, taking a swig of the bottle himself. Sarah looked on in amazement. She had never thought of the Goblin King drinking before. The goblins tried to grab the bottle from his hands but Jareth kicked them away. They sighed when they realised he wasn't going to give them any. "There's plenty more where this came from." he said to the goblins. "Just do exactly as Sarah says when Kelandra tests her tonight and you will have all the ale you can stomach." The goblins cheered and agreed to Jareth's proposal. Sarah started to giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Jareth.

"No, nothing….its just, the King of the Goblins has to use ale and magic to control his own Goblins. You really aren't as powerful as I thought you'd be" she chuckled.

This angered Jareth a lot. He was trying to help her and all he got was criticism about his authority skills. "Fine! You want to mess this up then so be it. Everyone, listen to me" he shouted out. The entire Goblin City stood still. "There will be no ale tonight, so you can be as malevolent as you like during the test!"

"That's not fair!" screamed Sarah.

"No, it isn't...Is it?" Jareth smirked.

* * *

That night, when Kelandra arrived back in the Underground she immediately set the test for Sarah. "Sarah, I trust you have been practising for the test." she asked.

"Erm…well"

"Well, whether you have or you haven't, I want every single goblin to be assembled in the Throne Room, single-file, in five minutes. You will begin now!" she ordered. Sarah didn't move for a few moments. "Do you want something bad to happen to your father, Sarah?" Karen warned. Sarah didn't like that threat. She knew she had to do as she was told. All of the goblins were outside. How would they obey her when they knew they weren't getting anything out of it. She looked to Jareth for help but he turned away. Oh, why did she have to make fun of him earlier? "Times a-wasting!" said Karen, who followed with a sinister cackle.

Sarah knew she had to do something fast. She decided to get help from the one goblin who had never tried to prank her. "Olga!" she shouted, running outside to find the female goblin. "Olga...,Olga, there you are!" she said, spotting that the goblin had just finished placing her clothes on a minute washing-line outside of her hut. "Please help me! I need all the goblins in the Throne Room! Now!"

"Okay, Sarah. I'll do what I can" she said. But at that moment, two goblins pushed Sarah from behind and made her tumble forward, ruining all of Olga's neatly placed washing.

"Right! That's it! I'm not helping you now! You evil lady!" screamed Olga.

"But, it wasn't me! It was them!"

She turned around to face the culprits, but the two mischievous goblins had disappeared. "Oh, it was a ghost was it?…I haven't got time for this!" she yelled as she walked back inside of her hut and slammed the door shut.

"No…please, oh!" Sarah ran over to the nearest goblin and picked it up by its ear just like Jareth did. But, instead of quivering in fear it kicked her in the stomach causing Sarah to drop it on the ground. "Everyone, get in that castle NOW!" she screamed. The goblins all laughed. "Why isn't anybody listening!" she cried. After several attempts to get the goblins in order she walked back to the castle in despair. Kelandra shook her head, seeing that Sarah had failed to control any of the goblins, except for the one gangly goblin that she had threatened with press-ups before, who stood sheepishly in the middle of the bare Throne Room. Sarah bowed her head and knelt down on the floor. "I can't…I can't do it" she whispered, faintly.

Jareth looked uncomfortable seeing her like this. He showed signs of pity on his face. Even though she had mocked him earlier he had an urge to help her out. He surreptitiously nodded to the one goblin that had listened to Sarah. That goblin then walked out of the Throne Room and went outside. Karen looked on, dumbfounded to what was happening. In less than a minute the entire Goblin Army, including Olga, came walking though the doors and aligned themselves in a straight line. They even took it in turns to bow at each master, including Sarah! Sarah rose in bewilderment. She looked at Jareth who gave her a sly wink. However, Karen saw this and abruptly shouted out. "You CHEAT! You're helping her! How DARE you defy me!" she yelled at Jareth.

"Oh, come now Kelandra. She'd have never been able to govern the goblins all at once and you know it!" he defended.

"Why don't you just get yourself a tiara and go play make-believe with her! Call yourself a Goblin King!" she screeched. Jareth yawned and casually threw a crystal ball up and down in the air. Then he threw one over to a goblin who threw it back. It became a game of toss and catch! "Are you even listening? Why are you doing that?" she screamed.

"I will do whatever amuses me" he said.

Sarah smiled. Jareth was finally disobeying his interfering sister. Astoundingly, Kelandra began to break down in tears. Jareth suddenly stopped fooling around and walked over to her. "Why are you going against me Jareth?" she bawled, placing her head in her hands. "It's her, isn't it?" Jareth tried to shush her and hastily took her out of the room. Sarah began to following but her gave her a stern glare which told her to stay put. She could not believe what she just saw. Why was he helping her?

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jareth and a much more composed Kelandra came back into the room. It appeared that they had just had a thorough conversation, one which Sarah wanted to know about. "Well, don't look at me like that, Sarah! Its inevitable that Goblin Kings and Queens get emotionally upset from time to time. Its not easy for me, having to do this to my own step-daughter."

"Humph!" exclaimed Sarah, thinking it was very easy for Kelandra to do so.

"I don't care what you think. I know this is best for you in the long haul. What I say goes in this place and now I say we should all go to sleep."

Sarah gazed sorrowfully at the chains she had to endure every night. She had already cut herself on them and Jareth knew this.

"Kelandra? Is it really appropriate for Sarah to still be incarcerated? Maybe she'd be more susceptible if we let her sleep in her own bedchamber?" he said.

"Jareth! Why are you being so kind toward her? We need to be firm with the girl! She'll think she can do what she likes if you carry on like this" Kelandra yelled, giving Sarah a hard piercing gaze.

"I'm only saying…" Jareth began to whisper, even though Sarah could obviously still hear. "...she's becoming more settled now. If we let her think she is a part of our Labyrinth then maybe she'll be easier to handle."

Karen deliberated, but eventually agreed. "Fine. She can stay in her bedroom tonight, but I will be sending a goblin round at the crack of dawn to check up on her. I will not be made a fool of!" she affirmed. Jareth gave a suspicious Sarah a mischievous wink, causing her to smile. She couldn't help but feel a little dependant on his seemingly kind nature, given the difficult situation she was in.

* * *

As Kelandra settled down to rest, Sarah and Jareth remained in the Throne Room. As Jareth sat cosily on his throne, Sarah begrudgingly dallied over to the little dry spot on the floor where she had placed a small cushion to ease her discomfort. Sympathetically, Jareth stood up and patted the chair which he actually allowed Sarah to use for the first time. Sarah looked at him sceptically. "Go on. Sit down!" he said. She walked over to the throne and cautiously sat herself down on the surprisingly comfortable seat. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes, much!"

Jareth perched himself on the edge. "I must apologise for my behaviour earlier. If I'd have stuck to the original plan, and had not told the goblins to disobey you, then you would have succeeded Kelandra's test and she would not have become so agitated. I can't help but feel a little responsible." he said naively.

Sarah glared at him. For he was fully responsible for the mess she was in right now. But she knew she had to be thankful for his last attempt to help her. "What were you and Kelandra talking about earlier?" she asked.

Jareth reflected for a split second. "Actually, we were discussing you. It seems the initiation is almost complete. You will become a Goblin Princess sooner that we thought you would." Sarah crossed her arms and frowned, like a stubborn little girl would. "Now, I know you're angry about this, but I think what I'm about to say may spruce the situation up just a little." he said.

"What?"

"Well, every Goblin King, Queen and Princess needs their own magical powers to rule their kingdom." he said, hoping she would become excited.

"I don't care about magical powers!" she snapped. Jareth then pulled out a pouch from inside his all-concealing cape. The pouch was made from green velvet, and softly glowed with colours of gold. Sarah couldn't help but gawp inquisitively at the small sack "W….what is it?" she asked.

"This, my sweet, is just a taste of what you will possess when you become the third ruler of the Labyrinth. Eventually, your powers will hail from within your own soul, but for now we'll use the magic on this bag to ease you in. Do you want to try it?" Sarah nodded. "Okay, then hold out your hand".

Sarah nervously extended her arm so that her palm was facing down. Jareth, amusedly turn her arm the right way up and began to pour the shimmering gold dust onto the surface of her hand. Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the dazzling magic she now held. "But what do I do with it?" she asked.

"Anything you want!" he exclaimed.

Sarah looked around, and saw the short fat goblin that had defied her during the test. She bit her bottom lip cheekily, before blowing the powder over towards him. The dust then magically changed its shape to form a thick gold rope. The rope then coiled round the goblin and binded it tightly so that it could not escape. "You…I'll get you for this!" it yelled, trying to free itself from the binder. Sarah smiled.

"See how he likes being tied up!" she said, feeling satisfied with her accomplishment. All of a sudden, Jareth cackled fiercely.

"Its not that funny." said Sarah.

"No, its not that" he said, laughing even harder.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, impatiently.

"I just gave you the power to do anything you want..." he said between cackles. "...and you chose to waste it on a stingy goblin! You could have used it to try and free yourself from the entire Labyrinth if you wanted!" he laughed.

Sarah gawped in realisation. She tried to grab the pouch from Jareth, but he knowingly removed it from her sight. "Give it to me!" she yelled. Jareth continued to snigger. "Its not funny!" she said. But it was! Sarah too, broke out into a fit of laughter. "Oh, how stupid can I be!" she said, after she'd calmed down.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Once you get your real powers you'll be able to do anything you want. But you try messing with me and there'll be trouble" he warned.

"But I wouldn't know what to do with all that power! Sure, I could mess with people and provide myself with luxuries, but I'd soon get tired."

"Well, if all else fails, you can just use your magic to turn Kelandra into a goblin can't you!" teased, and lightly tickled her stomach.

Sarah giggled. "Stop it!" she cried, but Jareth continued. "Don't…,Dad!" she called. Sarah gasped. Jareth stopped tickling her. Then, there was a knife-cutting silence. Sarah's humiliation could not be secreted. Jareth turned his head awkwardly, confused as to why she mistook him for her own father. "I…I…" she tried to say.

"Its alright" he said.

"No…" she cried as she stood up and ran out of the room. "No, its not!"

Jareth was left alone to brood over what he had just heard.

* * *

_**Who likes short shorts??**_

_**I know I'm still on this story, but I'm actually excited about the Labyrinth romance/parody I'm writing right now!! Look out for it soon!**_


	6. Shades Of Green And Violet

**6. Shades Of Green And Violet**

The words that had escaped her lips just a few moments ago echoed inside of Sarah's head. "Don't…Dad… don't…Dad… don't…Dad ...Dad…Dad…Dad!" ...As much as she tried to forget about it, the mortification still remained. She had never felt more awkward and uncomfortable in life. Ironically, her new king-size four poster bed was the most comfortable she had ever been in. Despite the castle's monotonous appearance, her bedchamber was lavished in bewitching luxury. The bed sheets were made from oyster silk, and the ceiling was scattered with fairy lights. It was all very picturesque. At least she knew she would get a better sleep than the last few nights!... A little bit later on, in a hazy dream, Sarah could see herself standing before a crowd of people. She couldn't be sure if they were cheering or jeering at her because their faces were blacked out. She looked down at her finger and saw that her Red Diamond had been replaced with a crystal ring. Was this a ring of freedom or did it hold an even greater power over her? Unexpectedly, a man clutched his warm hand onto Sarah's, startling her a little. But as she look round to see who the man was, his face began to melt into droplets of water. Then the entire crowd began to melt into water, until a great flood pervaded her dream. Sarah screamed as the water sped towards her, and before she knew it she was drowing in….

__

…huh, ale?

Sarah woke up to the sound of three sniggering goblins. It appeared that they had stolen a barrel of ale from the Goblin King's brewery, and had poured it all over Sarah's face and bedclothes! "You stupid goblins! I'm soaked!" she screamed. The goblins laughed even harder at her distress. They ran out of the room as Sarah stood up and slammed the bedroom door shut, but before she could close it one of the goblins peeped its little head round.

"The Master's want you downstairs in five minutes!" it said before leaving.

Sarah crossed her arms. When would she finally get and hour or two to herself?... It took Sarah more than five minutes just to wash away the smell of ale! Then she had to choose what she was going to wear. Everything that had been selected for her was exceptionally beautiful, but gaudily unusual. There were long regal dresses that looked like they had just hopped out of a fairytale. Sarah used to love dressing up for make-believe, but this wasn't fantasy anymore. It was real!

She eventually settled of the only simple garments: a cream-coloured sundress accompanied with a light cotton shawl. She styled hair so that it clipped up in the middle and wore a modest covering of make-up. Five more minutes later, and she was still gazing at herself in the mirror. She knew the morning was getting later and later, but was taking her time to get dressed on purpose. She hoped that if she strayed long enough, Kelandra would be gone before she reached the Throne Room. After ten more minutes of stalling, Sarah finally came downstairs. She saw that Jareth was positioned casually on his throne. When her noticed her arrival, he darted his eyes to and from the large bronze clock. Sarah did the same. She was twenty-five minutes later than she should have been.

"You're lucky! Kelandra was going to haul you out of bed until I persuaded her otherwise." said Jareth.

"Is she gone?"

"No, she's said she's going to fetch something for you." Sarah frowned at him suspiciously. "Well, don't look at me, I'm as uninformed as you are!" he said. "Have a nice sleep, did you?"

"Yes, until the goblins woke me up by throwing a barrel of beer on my face!"

"They did what?"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't know. You probably put them up to it!" she yelled.

"Sarah, I may enjoy playing the odd mind-game with a somebody who's naïve enough to challenge me, but really, this is isn't my style! Besides, the goblins are not even allowed upstairs, not unless either me or Kel…"

Then, they both realised who the culprit was. "I'll kill her!" screamed Sarah.

"She'd kill you first!" said Jareth.

"And you'd let her, you lousy dupe!" she shouted.

"Oh, what a shame, and last night we were get on so well!" he mocked.

Sarah suddenly hid her eyes in embarrassment. She had just remembered why she so swiftly ran from the Throne Room after her conversation with Jareth yesterday. "Erm…about last night…I…" Sarah began to say.

"Sarah, you do not have to explain yourself to me. So, you said somebody else's name by mistake? I get the goblin's names wrong all the time! Well, most of the time it _is_ intentional." he joked.

Sarah failed to laugh along with him.

"I just miss him so much" she sighed. "Toby too?… I know its only been a week, but a week seems like forever in this place."

"You're telling me!" he laughed. "But, don't lose sleep over it Sarah. Its inevitable you're going to look for somebody else to replace the father figure you're missing."

"But…I don't see you like that, not really." she said.

"Oh no? Well…, how do you see me?" he asked, his eyes widening with curiosity.

"Erm…I…I don't..."

"What is she stuttering for?" asked Kelandra, who rudely interrupted their conversation. She carried a white piece of paper and a quill pen in her hands. "Sarah, I need you to write a note to your father!" she said, shoving the paper and pen in her hands.

"What?"

"Well, he keeps on asking about you, wondering why you disappeared so suddenly without saying anything. Just write and tell him you're having a great time at the Hall's School of Arts and that you'll see him in a month or so."

"Kelandra, you can't make me do that! I won't!"

"Listen, you can either tell him you're at the Hall's School of Arts and make him the proud father he never was, or you can tell him your step-mother has got you trapped in a castle full of goblins and gargoyles, and make him think his one and only daughter has gone crazy!" she sneered.

"Please…" Sarah sobbed.

"Oh, stop whining you stupid child! You should be grateful I've given you a whole day to write it. I wanted you down here earlier so I could get it for your father to see today! And that reminds me, why were you so late!"

"I don't know. Maybe it had something to with the fact that I had to wash myself twice, seeing as I reeked of ale!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending she didn't know. "I don't have time for this, I have to go!…Jareth, make sure she writes that letter! I want it tonight!" Kelandra commanded as she left to live her deceitful other-life.

Jareth gazed at Sarah.

"Its alright. You don't need to say anything. I'll go and write it." she said, feebly. Jareth looked on as Sarah began to compose a false-hearted tale.

_Dear Dad, Toby and Karen,_

_The Hall's School of Arts is more than I could have ever imagined. I'm finally living my dream. Later this year I'm going to star in 'Meander's Queen'. Remember the play I loved to rehearse over and over again when I was child? Well, I've only got a small part, but its something at least… I've made lots of new friends; Hollie, Sarah-Dee and Lucy. There's also a tutor, called Jeremy, who takes care of us all. He's very nice! I've grown quite fond of him. I miss you both so much, but I'm working real hard over here, so I probably won't see you for another month or so. Tell Toby to be good. Love you x_

When Sarah had finished writing, the piece of paper was soaked in tears. Jareth watched uneasily as she folded the letter in two, and buried her head in her hands. Eventually, he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, to which she collapsed into his embrace and wept uncontrollably. "There there." he said, rubbing her arm in assurance.

"I'll never them again!" she cried.

"You will. I promise."

"You can't promise that." she said, wiping her eyes.

"I can, and I do." he reassured. "So, stop worrying. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him enquiringly.

"Come with me." he said as he stood up and held out his hand. Trustingly, she placed her hand within his and he led her out into the outside world. However, it wasn't the Goblin City that surrounded their eyes. Sarah and Jareth found themselves in a garden, a garden of enchantment! Shades of green and violet delighted their eyes as the soft breeze blew through the trees and flowers. Full of fantasy and lore, the garden was packed with flowers, birdbaths, birdhouses and quaint little pieces of furniture. Creatures of all kinds flocked to see the twinkling lights, mossy staircases, limestone paths and babbling brooks. Not a goblin was in sight! After all, this was a garden of beauty. At the centre of it all stood a great willow tree. If Sarah had to choose any kind of tree to lounge underneath it would be the willow, as she trusted it to hide all of her secrets and never tell a soul.

"This is just beautiful!" she said, still clutching onto Jareth's hand. As they walked along a narrow path, Sarah saw that there were small circles imprinted within the grass. "What are those?" she asked.

"Fairy rings. Once in a while, if you are very quiet and cautious, you may witness the fairies laughing and dancing in a small clearing. The circles in the grass are what's left behind." Sarah curiously stepped onto the grass. Jareth quickly jerked her away. "Don't step inside it, and never go in search of The Fairy Dance alone for their magic is powerful. Now, come this way." he said, guiding her toward the end of the garden.

Just around the large willow tree sat a stage. It was made up of a raised wooden platform and four golden posters that supported a wine-red canopy. Next to it situated a small signboard which read MEANDER'S QUEEN in big bold lettering. In front of the stage were several chairs, where a few goblins waited anxiously for the play to start. "What is this?" she asked in amazement.

"This _is_ your favourite play, isn't it?" asked Jareth.

"Well, yes but…"

"Well then, now's your chance to play the leading lady."

"But there are no other actors!" she claimed.

"Yes there are. Look, there's your King right now!" Jareth turned and pointed to the willow tree. All of a sudden a large figure, who was dressed in long flowing robes and wore a hat shaped like a bird, appeared from out of the tree. It was the Wise Man, and alongside him were four members of the Fire Gang, the flamboyant pink creatures that tried to take off Sarah's head four years ago. "Okay, so they're not true thespians, but it's the best I can do!" admitted Jareth.

"But Jareth, I haven't prepared. I don't know all my lines. I…I…"

"Just do what comes naturally to you." he said, directing her to the stage. The Goblin King went to sit down on one of the chairs as the amateur actors took their place on stage.

Sarah nervously took a deep breath and glared at her audience. She could see the goblins whispering about her, but Jareth just sat still with no expression on his face. Was he doing this to mock her? Sarah cleared her throat and began to speak. "Your Highness! Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord. For though my father, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is thrust aside into the void of oblivion!"... No one answered her! _Who was supposed to be the King? Oh, it was the Wise Man. _Sarah turned to look at the Wise Man, who had already fallen asleep! Sarah coughed loudly, waking the dozy figure up. "Its your line!" she said impatiently.

"Oh, erm…yes, dither me not. For I am the great Maltazard, and I shall strike and belittle any soul that dares to come my way."

"What are you talking about? They're not the lines." said the Wise Man's hat. The Wise Man fell to sleep once more.

Sarah shrugged in impatience.

"Hey, he's asleep! Lets take off his head!" said one of the Firey's, who began to strangle the Wise Man's hat. The bird yelped and shrieked in pain.

Sarah angrily glowered at Jareth, who also looked annoyed.

"I thought I told you to read the script you mangy good-for-nothings!" he yelled at them. Then, he sighed. "Right then, I'll have to do it myself!" Jareth reached into his cape and pulled out a white script. After flicking through it at lightening-speed, he joined Sarah on stage. She couldn't help but think that this was his plan all along. "Very well fair maiden. In return for your hand in marriage, I shall banish the darkness that sours our land." he said, gazing into her eyes causing her to tremble, and almost forget her lines.

"But Your Highness, I hesitate to believe you can achieve such a thing!"

"For you my love, anything is achievable. My soldiers are the most powerful in the land. If they are as loyal to me as they say there are, we are sure to be married before the summer ends."

"Do you really think it possible?" she exclaimed with delight. "I don't know if I could bear the thought of not marrying you." Sarah suddenly began to shudder, as she recalled that the King and maiden were supposed to kiss. Jareth pulled her towards him and leaned his face inwards. Apprehensively, she closed her eyes, shyly awaiting his touch, but instead of kissing her on the lips he lightly brushed against her cheek... The play continued successfully for the next half-hour until Sarah quivered in fear. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"Over there, in the bushes. I saw something move!"

Jareth went over to check, but nothing lay in the green shrubbery. "It was probably just a fairy, nothing to worry about. Shall we continue?" he asked.

"Actually, today's been great but I'm getting a little chilly, and the sky is dark. Can we go back inside?"

"You're actually requesting to go back into the castle? My, that is a step up!"

"Well, if I had the option I'd be back in my real home now wearing my comfy pyjamas and sipping on cocoa from my favourite coffee mug!"

"Alright, alright! No need to snap! We'll go inside!"

And so, they retreated back to the castle, unaware that something much bigger than a fairy really was watching them from the bushes! Sarah sat in her bed as Jareth brought her a cup of cocoa she had requested. As he handed her the beaker she noticed he did not wear the infamous gloves he so often favoured. She saw that he had a owl-shaped mark just below his left thumb. "What's that? Is it a scar or something?" she asked.

Jareth quickly pulled his hand away. "Its nothing!" he said.

"Is is like a Goblin King's symbol or something? Does Kelandra have one? Will I have to get on? Jareth, how did you become a Goblin King? Were you forced into it, or did you choose to become one? How…"

"I do not want to talk about it!" he shouted. Realising, he had startled her he toned himself down and sat beside her on her bed. "I'm sorry. I will answer all of your questions one day, I promise. But its late, and I really shouldn't be here. If Kelandra finds out that I let you into the Fairy Garden today she'll make this entire situation even harder…for both of us!"

"Okay, but before you go I just wanted to thank you…for today. I had a nice time, considering the circumstances."

"Your welcome" he said graciously. They gazed at one another appreciatively. "You've grown into a beautiful lady" said Jareth.

Sarah smiled bashfully. "You don't look too bad yourself" she giggled.

Then, in a moment of boldness, Jareth put his hand on her supple cheek. Seeing that she didn't wince, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Sarah sighed as she responded to his embrace. But just as she was about to delve deeper into the kiss, Jareth bolted away.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"I…I have to go!" he said, his face red and flustered. "I'm sorry, I should never have…"

Jareth swiftly dashed out of her bedroom. Sarah was left alone, feeling abandoned and unwanted.

* * *

_**I ditched the italics...They weren't doing anybody any favours.**_


	7. Lush Emerald Forest

**6. "Lush" Emerald Forest**

Paper love-hearts fluttered about the air and streams of glitter fell softly on their heads. As the couple stood together hand in hand, the world stopped and stared at the beauty that their relationship possessed. They were admired by thousands of fellow creatures who applauded their coming-together. Sarah smiled modestly as she clutched tightly to the hands of her man. She saw her father in the crowd. He cheered with appraisal as he watched his daughter and future son in-law celebrate their engagement. Sarah's crystal ring sparkled throughout the kingdom. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosias were among the crowd of Labyrinth creatures. They also expressed their merriment for the two. Sarah could not escape the excitement. She was somebody's lover. She was loved. And there was nothing in the world Sarah desired more than love. Her father loved her, but not in the way she needed. Jareth would give her safety and comfort. He would carry her when the sand was too hot for her feet to handle. He would soothe her wounds with his magic words when she was hurt. She had somebody to catch her when she fell, and he had somebody to save. He would lock his arms around her so tight and would never let her go. Now Sarah had found her soul mate she would not take him for granted. She would give Jareth all the affection he needed, and in return Sarah would receive passion and security. He was her Samson and she was his Delilah. He was her Romeo and she was his Juliet. They were stuck together, now and forever. Regardless of where there future would take them their love would never escape them. She was his other half, his significant other. From now on, nothing would touch his beloved inamorata...

Sarah woke up. She felt her heart thudding against her chest. She touched her face and hair to find that she was humid and sweaty. It was only a dream, but why did it feel so real? And why, now that she was awake, did she still feel the same passionate feelings toward Jareth?

_No, surely not. He is the enemy! He is on Kelandra's side, not yours! Just because he acts nicer toward you than she does, it doesn't mean he's a good man._

She tried to get back to sleep, but her worries about the dream kept her awake. For the next few hours of the night she closed her eyes tightly, but couldn't manage to drift off again.

At one point during the hours of darkness, she heard someone open the door and creep towards her bed. At first she feared it was Kelandra, but when his soft ungloved hand gently caressed her cheek she knew it was Jareth. Her heart beat wildly as she struggled to keep her eyes closed. "Soft" he murmured. Then his hand was on her shoulder, and slid down the side of her back. She was frightened, but also excited. Jareth then did something that made Sarah's heart throb with pleasure. He lent over and brushed his lips over her cheek. She couldn't help but sigh softly when he did that, even though she was trying to pretend that she was sleeping. He lingered for what seemed like hours, but became startled when he heard Kelandra calling his name from down the hall.

"Jareth! Where are you?" she bellowed.

And in an instant, Jareth disappeared. For some reason, Jareth's kiss sent Sarah into the deep sleep she had been longing for.

* * *

The morning finally came and Sarah awoke to the sound of her own heartbeat. The previous events had bestowed sensations upon her that she had never felt before. Thump, thump, thump, thump! Then, the sound of her heartbeat became the sound of somebody tapping on the door. Knock, knock, knock, knock! "Sarah!" called a gruff goblin voice.

Sarah groaned and turned to her side. She heard the door creak open, then listened to the footsteps that were quietly approaching her. She dreaded to think what kind of trick the goblin was going to play on her this time, but she wasn't going to turn around because she knew that was what it wanted. Even though she knew he was there, it still made her jump when the goblin prodded her in the stomach. "What?" she moaned, turning onto her side.

"Sarah!" he called again.

Her eyes were tired and hazy, so she couldn't really make out which goblin it was. It looked a little bigger than usual, and it's clothes were more colourful. It's head was larger than a normal goblin's, and she could swear that it was smiling at her.Wait a minute! Is it?…No, it couldn't be! "Hoggle?" she asked.

_"_Yeah, that's right. Its me, Sarah." said the gravelly voice she thought she'd never hear again.

Sarah jolted out of her bed in amazement. "Hoggle!" she shrieked. She ran over to the dwarf and squeezed him with delight. She had never been more happy to see the grumpy but gentle dwarf, who still wore the famous red waistcoat, patchy brown slacks and off-white baggy shirt. "But, I thought you… you were…"

"Yes I know. ya thought I was dead. Truth is, I escaped before Kelandra had chance to kill me. She prob'ly told everyone I was dead so she didn't lose face, if ya know what I means."

"But the blood on the floor that Jareth saw. Whose was it?"

"A goblin's" Hoggle said, hanging his head. "I 'ate the little buggers but I'd never wish death upon any of 'em."

"I'm sorry Hoggle. It can't have been nice to see. But… goblins bleed?…You bleed?" she asked.

"We may look like puppets on the outside but we still got guts and gore goin' on in there." he said.

"Okay, okay. Too much information…But…oh Hoggle, you don't know how relieved I am to know you're still alive." she sighed.

"Alright, alright! We can catch up on things later. First, we have to get you outta here before the Master and Mistress wake up.

"Hoggle, I can't escape! The Red Diamond is keeping me here!" she cried.

"Its keeping you in the Labyrinth. I knows that. But, I believe that Jareth forgot to replace the invisible shield after he let you out into the Labyrinth today, so maybe we can find somebody outside of the castle to help you. But we have to hurry, Sarah. Jareth and Kelandra will be up and about any moment now!" Hoggle began to walk toward the door but Sarah halted.

"Hoggle, why didn't you ever tell me my step-mother was Queen of the Labyrinth?" she asked.

"I would've Sarah. But I didn't know. It was only after you beat Jareth that she started to appear in the Labyrinth. I would've told ya if I knew, honest!" he said.

"I believe you, Hoggle" she smiled, looking into his big reliable eyes. For a short time, they gazed happily at each other. Even though they were both in a place they didn't want to be, they knew they'd be alright as long as they had each other.

"I hates what they've done to ya." said Hoggle. "I knew Jareth was a monster but I never thought he'd do something as 'orrible as this. I'll never forgive him fer it. Never!"

"Well, actually, Kelandra is more of a monster than Jareth. Jareth's sort of become… a bit more helpful over the past couple of days." she defended. Hoggle stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Ya not fallin' for the Master are ya's?" he asked.

"What? No! of course, not" she said, unconvincingly.

"You do want to escape, don't you?" he asked.

"You know I do, Hoggle. Now, come on, let's go!" she said, taking his hand and following him out into the hallway. They quietly crept down the corridor, with Sarah still wearing the ivory nightgown that had been picked out for her. Then, they quickly made their way down the steps that lead to the downstairs area. As soon as the saw the large bronze door to freedom they began to dart towards it, but something suddenly stopped them in their tracks. As they drew neared to the Throne Room they heard the voices of Jareth and Kelandra. They were already awake! Sarah and Hoggle huddled together as they listened to what they were saying.

"What were you doing with her today, Jareth?" asked Kelandra.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You let her out didn't you? You took her into the Labyrinth even though I told you not to! You're not falling for her are you?" she asked. Sarah quickly glanced at Hoggle who gave her the same look that Kelandra gave Jareth.

"No, of course not, Kelandra!"

"Good! Because if I find out you've been betraying me you know what will happen…You're mine, Jareth! Don't you forget that!"

Then there was silence.

_Surely they're not...They couldn't be..._

Sarah began to panic. She peeked round the doorway to see what was happening. Sarah gasped. They were both sat together on the throne. Kelandra wore an intricate sapphire nightdress, and was running her bony fingers down Jareth's open-shirted chest. Kelandra's eyes burned with desire... Hoggle started to tug on Sarah's nightgown. "Sarah, we can make a run fer it now! C'mon!" he said, trying to pull her toward the door.

But instead of leaving, Sarah staggered into the Throne Room, gawking at the two in astonishment. Seeing her, Jareth jolted out of his throne and pushed Kelandra away. He stared at Sarah with regret in his eyes, while Karen glared in self-satisfaction. "You two are…but, you're brother and sister and you're…you're…" stammered Sarah.

Kelandra rolled her eyes. "We are not brother and sister, Sarah!" she declared. Then, she smiled, malevolently. "We're lovers!"

Sarah gazed at Jareth, who hung his head in shame. "I don't believe it!" she cried.

"Why not? Did you think Jareth loved you?" she cackled. "He was only being nice to you so you wouldn't be so difficult! How could he ever love a pathetic little girl like you!"

"Shut up, Kelandra!" said Jareth, seeing the look of devastation on Sarah's face.

"I will do no such thing! She always had to have her own way. For eight years I put up with her mood swings and tantrums. Now its my time to stand in the limelight!"

"So, all this time you've been cheating on my father as well as lying to him!" Sarah shouted.

"Well, its not like your father could ever satisfy me! He was as potent as a neutered dog!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sarah screamed.

"Your father is a boring, old fool! The only reason I still put up with him is because of my son! My beautiful Toby!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she cried. "I've had enough of this place! I want to go home!" Sarah ran towards the large hovering Red Diamond and, on her way, grabbed one of the goblins swords that lay about on the floor. She hurled back her arm and aimed to throw it. However, before she could unleash the weapon Kelandra grabbed her from behind and managed to disable her. She crumbled the sword into pieces using just her right hand.

"You fool! Do you realise what you could have done. You nearly killed us!" Kelandra slapped Sarah's cheek causing her scream and plunge to the ground. Sarah stood up and placed her hand on the tender red mark Kelandra's hand had left on her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong? ya okay?" asked Hoggle, who walked into the Throne Room, much to Jareth's astonishment.

"Hedwig? You're alive!" said Jareth. "So, you didn't kill him?" he asked Kelandra.

"I did!" she feebly declared.

"Kelandra, he's right there!" he said.

"No, it must be a trick! He's a goblin in disguise!" Nobody was convinced. "Fine! I didn't kill him! But, it doesn't mean I'm not going to!" she leered, charging toward the dwarf.

"Run!" Sarah cried. Hoggle and Sarah sprinted towards the main door, and ran out into the Goblin City.

"Stop them!" Kelandra ordered. "Goblins, stop them!" The Goblin City suddenly filled with goblins, what seemed like the whole army, coming right at them!

"We're surrounded!" Sarah screamed.

Kelandra's piercing cackle ricocheted around the city as she overlooked the scene. "There's no escape!" she exclaimed.

But at that moment, a blaring roar swept through the city, causing everyone but Hoggle and Sarah to cover their ears. They knew that roar! Hoggle and Sarah smiled at each other. "Ludo!" they both cried.

The bellows of the monster were then followed by an enormous rumbling sound, and soon enough the streets were filled with boulders and rocks of all shapes and sizes, all careening towards the goblins. The stones knocked the goblins out of their path like bowling pins, and they all fell on top of each other, clearing the pathway. Just outside the gates of the Goblin City Sarah could see the friendly ginger giant alongside the noble fox and his steed. "Ludo! Sir Didymus! Ambrosias!" she cried, embracing them when she approached. "You're live-savours!"

"Sarah!" cried Ludo.

"My lady, its so good to see you again!" said Sir Didymus.

"You too, my gallant knight…, and who can forget my friendly giant!" said Sarah.

"Talk about good timing!" added Hoggle. "You really are heroes!"

"It feels so good to be back together again, doesn't it?" asked Sarah. The freedom didn't last for long though. They were abruptly interrupted by a high-pitched shriek as a goblin jumped onto Ludo's back. The other goblins began to charge up to them once more. Sir Didymus tried to fend off the vanguard party with his sword, and Ludo kept on pummelling the goblins that were stupid enough to leap on top of him. One goblin came hurtling towards them with a steel blade. Sir Didymus managed to unsword him which caused his weapon to plummet to the ground. Sarah speedily picked it up and tried to parry a few of the goblins off on her own, but there were too many of them. The threesome had to turn and run... As they raced out of the Goblin City, they entered the lush emerald forest Sarah had admired from the roof of the castle. Only it was anything but lush. The monotony of the night made it harder for them to see where they were going, and with the army of goblins still in pursuit, they found it hard to envisage their getaway.

After running for several minutes, they meandered round a corner, and had finally escaped their followers. The sound of the goblins seemed to be getting farther away. "I think we lost them!" said Sarah.

"Yes, I think you're right!" said Hoggle.

"Do you think they'll come back and find us again?"

"Nah! Goblins ain't known fer their intelligence, ya know. They has as much trouble findin' their way through the maze as we do."

"What about Jareth and Kelandra? Won't they come looking for me?"

"Unlikely! They hardly ever come into the outskirts of the Labyrinth no more, not since their powers began to fail. That's why they needed you to be a third ruler! Without you, their own Labyrinth would turn against 'em!"

Sarah laughed, but then her face turned sad.

"What is it, my lady?" asked Didymus.

"I just… can't believe that Jareth and Kelandra are…"

"Don't let it get ya down Sarah! You've got us now, and we won't let anything bad happen to ya 'gain!" said Hoggle.

"I know. Thank you all for being such wonderful friends, even after all this time!"

"Friends forever!" said Ludo.

"He's right! You're stuck with us until the end of time!" said Sir Didymus.

"Well, that's fine by me" smiled Sarah. The trio set up a small campsite by a large wooden tree. Hoggle managed to make a fire from the logs that Ludo collected, and Sarah and Sir Didymus went to hunt for food.

"Did you find anything?" asked Hoggle.

"Nothing!" said Sarah.

"Ah, well! Come and sit by the fire, get ya self warmed up. We'll have a look around for food a bit later."

Little did they know, they were soon to find a solitary peach lying just around the corner, awaiting somebody foolish enough to take a bite.

* * *

**_Ooooooh!_**


	8. The Golden Eagle

**8. The Golden Eagle**

The forest lay still in the early hours of the morning. The castle could be seen in the distance, just across the dry, cracked plain. The sky was lined with stars as Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus clustered round the campfire. "What was your life like back at home Sarah, I mean before you found out about your step-mother?" asked Didymus.

Sarah sighed. "It was okay, I guess. I graduated high-school with excellent grades, I had good friends. I got on really well with my brother and my father…my father…"

"What about your father?" asked the fox.

She titled her head to one side. "Don't get me wrong, I love him to death. But, I've always felt a kind of distance between us ever since my mother died. He never hugged me, never kissed me…he hardly ever spoke to me!"

"It cannot be! What a bitter place your world must be to dishonour to my lady?" the fox exclaimed, stamping his foot against a log in frustration.

"I'm sure ya dad loves ya very much Sarah, Sometimes folk don't always know how to shows their affections, but it don't mean they don  
't care about ya." said Hoggle.

Sarah smiled. "I know, you're probably right! Thank you for being such understanding friends."

"Ludo love Sarah" said the giant,

Sarah laughed. "I know you do. I love you too Ludo. I love you all."

"The feeling is mutual my lady" said Didymus.

The amiable atmosphere was suddenly interrupted by an ear-splitting screech. All four heads shot up in panic. Sarah gasped when she caught sight of the brownish-coloured eagle that soared across the plum sky. "Oh no!" cried Hoggle.

"What? What is it?" asked Sarah, watching the intimidating bird swoop and swerve about the purple.

"It's Kelandra!" cried the dwarf. Sarah turned her head in disbelief, urging for him to explain what he meant. "In her animal form…! Jareth can morph into the snowy owl, while Kelandra becomes the golden eagle" Hoggle explained. "Quick, put out the fire!"

"Ludo put out fire!" Ludo stomped his foot on the blaze, extinguishing it in an instant.

"My step-mother's an eagle!" said Sarah, still in shock.

"Now, everybody be quiet! Eagles like that can hear sounds from miles away!"

* * *

The gang stayed silent for about half an hour and it seemed that the bird had given up the search. Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosias were already fast asleep while Hoggle and Sarah sat together in the darkness. "Don't you feel like resting?" she asked.

"I ain't tired."

"Me neither. What I am is hungry."

Sarah nodded, and began to rummage around the nearby bushes. She found various objects, including a fishbone and a dead-rat, both which she threw away in disgust, but to her amazement she found a delicious looking pink peach. "Oh, great! We can share this" she said, stupidly taking a bite without thinking to remember the events that took place four years ago.

"Sarah, no!" yelled Hoggle.

But it was too late! Sarah stood up dizzily, then stumbled over onto the floor. She grabbed hold a nearby tree stump and began to laugh. "Everything's dancing …" She looked up at the sky, exhilarated. "Even the stars are dancing!"

"You've been drugged!" yelled Hoggle.

But Sarah took no notice. Her hand opened slowly and the half-eaten peach fell to the ground. She stared out into the sky, mesmerized, still watching the stars as they danced and twirled right before her eyes. A soft melody began to soothe her ears as the stars transformed into ballroom dancers, and before she knew it, Sarah found herself inside of a ballroom. It was a magnificent spectacle with all the beauty and decadence of an 18th Century Venetian ball. Magnificently dressed dancers swirled to the music in an incredibly opulent setting. The guests wore masks that were elegant parodies of goblin faces, giving them all a slightly sinister look. And there was something very provocative about all of them; the women had bare shoulders and daring décolletage, many of the men had their shirts open to the waist. Some of them lounged against the wall indolently, and there was the feeling that the party had been going on all night. Sarah looked down at her clothes, and was amazed to see that her nightgown had been replaced with a beautiful pearl-coloured dress. It was all too familiar!

* * *

For a while Sarah sauntered through the dancers, hoping that she could find an exit like last time. But this time the ball was not inside a bubble. The walls were solid!... All of a sudden, a sharp hand clutched her shoulder tightly. "I can't believe you actually ate that peach. You really are stupid!"

"Kelandra?" Sarah gasped, turning round to see her evil step-mother smirking at her... The Queen of the Goblins looked a picture of outrage in a green frock and hair that coiled in front of her face. She was soon joined by Jareth who, for the first time, sickened Sarah to look at.

"Hello Sarah." he said politely, to which she ignored him completely. He bowed his head in shame, knowing how much he had hurt her. But he was nothing to her now, not even important enough to be an enemy. It was Kelandra she had an issue with.

"What am I doing here, Kelandra?" she asked.

"Why, this is your initiation ball!" she replied. Then she turned towards one of the party guests. "Felkin, come over here. Meet our new ruler, Sarah!"

A middle-aged man, who had a box hanging at waist height from a ribbon around his neck, approached them. It looked like Sarah's old music box. She looked down at it with interest, and he threw open the cover. But there was no dancer inside, instead there is a stick carved like a snake. It shot out at Sarah causing her to jump a little. The man nodded in approval. "She didn't scream! At least the girl's got courage." he said. "And my what a beautiful face" he said stroking her cheek. "You've done well Kelandra. She'll make a beautiful Queen."

"No, she's not going to be a Queen. She'll be the Princess!"

But Felkin ignored her, and pushed Sarah up to Jareth so that they stood side by side. Jareth started to feel uncomfortable as Sarah frowned in disgust. "Jareth, you and Sarah will make a wonderful couple! I must introduce to everybody!" Felkin dragged Jareth and a confused Sarah to the centre of the ballroom where people came to admire and congratulate them. Kelandra, seethed with rage while she tried to explain that Jareth and Sarah were not a couple, but no one paid her any attention.

"Such an exquisite beauty. Jareth you've done well!" said a female dancer. Sarah tried to escape the crowd but dancers kept on pushing her back towards the Goblin King.

"Look she's shy... Dance together! Go on!" commanded somebody else. The two were thrust together and soon they realised that they had no other option but to dance. Jareth warily put his arm around Sarah's waist as they begun to waltz awkwardly around the ballroom. Dancers cheered and chanted as the couple drifted from corner to corner. Sarah did her best to look like she actually wanted to be there, for she feared Kelandra or another person of the Underground would do something terrible to her if she revealed her true feelings. Her eyes kept flitting from Jareth to Kelandra. Kelandra gave her the sternest glower she had ever witnessed from her stepmother. Her face had literally turned green with envy.

"Don't worry about her." said Jareth, trying to make her feel less nervous around him.

"Its you who needs to worry about her! You're her lover!" she said in a revolted way. "And wait a minute! If you and Kelandra are a couple, then why didn't she just have a son with you, instead of using my father for her dirty scheme?"

Jareth sighed. "Kelandra and I are not lovers Sarah." said Jareth, spinning her around as he did so.

"Don't try and lie to me, Jareth! I saw it with own eyes!"

"No! What you saw was Kelandra trying to bribe me yet again. She told me that if I were to be 'nice' to her, she'd let you see your father for one last time, and I knew how much that would mean to you. But never before have I ever considered being with Kelandra in that way! You say I let her order me around. Well, that may be true! But whenever she makes the so-very-disturbing proposal that we should be an 'item', as they say, I have always refused!"

"But why?" Sarah asked sceptically.

"Why, she's everything I despise in a woman! She's disrespectful, inelegant, domineering…., besides, my heart belongs to someone else." he said, looking into Sarah's eyes. She darted hers away from him timidly. They began to slow down with the music, until they were just twirling softly in the centre of the room. Jareth continued to speak. "And if you _were_ to be part of this Labyrinth, I would want _you _to be a Queen, not a Princess. You'd bring so much more to the Underground that Kelandra has ever done."

"Jareth, what are you saying?" asked Sarah.

They stopped dancing completely now. "I'm saying... I'm in love with you, Sarah." Jareth leaned his face forward, and gently touched his soft lips with hers. The crowd of Faes erupted into joy and applauded the pair with praise as Sarah closed her eyes and embraced the kiss with all her passion. The merriment was soon broken up however. Kelandra barged her way through the crowd and yanked Sarah's hair, forcing her to tumble to the ground. Sarah screamed, and the crowd gasped as Kelandra violently scratched Sarah's face with her razor-sharp carmine nails.

"Nobody defies me!" she bellowed, continuing to strike and clout Sarah.

"Kelandra! Stop that!" shouted Jareth, trying to pull her away. But as Kelandra's fury rose her strength intensified. Sarah tried to fend her away with her hands, but was unable to cause any damage. Kelandra grasped hold of Sarah's left hand and pinned it to the floor. She then did the same with the right hand, but as Sarah struggled to resist Kelandra's might, her ring, with the sacred Red Diamond in, accidentally fell off...

...As they continued to brawl, Kelandra and Sarah were unaware that the ballroom was no longer in their presence, and instead they had landed at Sarah's old home back in the human world.

* * *

Robert Williams sat obliviously in his living room chair, reading his newspaper, until he was suddenly interrupted by the wild brawl. He shot up in astonishment. "Sarah? Karen? What on earth are you doing?" asked Robert, who was immediately joined by Toby in the sitting room, dumfounded that his wife and daughter were viciously fighting.

"Daddy? Why is Mommy dressed up as a clown?" asked Toby, who was alarmed to see his mother in an avocado ball gown and wearing make-up that only a circus performer or glam rock star would bear.

Robert scratched his head. "Erm….well…actually…I haven't a clue!" he sighed. "Karen? Sarah?" he called. "Stop fighting! Is this some kind of joke? Are you rehearsing for a play or something? Are you…"

After eventually realising they were back home, Sarah and Kelandra brought their battle to a standstill. They both stood up, and confusedly gazed around their old living room. "What happened?" asked Sarah, holding her head which she had bumped when she fell to the ground.

"Your ring! You broke it you fool!" yelled Kelandra, who picked up the ring from the carpet, along with the stone that had fallen out, completely ignoring her husband and child who both stood with their mouths wide open like codfish.

"So does that me the initiation has broken too?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"No, it doesn't! The stone is not actually broken. It just came out of its bearer, that's all!"

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Robert demanded.

Sarah broke down into tears and ran towards her father. She hugged him tightly and cried in his arms. Even though this surprised him, he didn't back away from his daughters embrace.

"She's a natural isn't she?" said Kelandra, who had suddenly realised she was supposed to be Karen. "I'm sorry Robert, I forgot to tell you Sarah was coming home today. You're right! We were rehearsing for a play. Very good, Sarah! You can stop acting now!"

Sarah looked at Kelandra, then looked at her father. She knew she could either tell the truth and risk being seen as insane, or she could go along with Kelandra's plan... She chose the latter, knowing nobody would believe her, and smiled at her father. "So what do you think? Will I make it as an actress?" she asked.

"Erm…well, yes of course you will." Robert sat back down in his chair and place his hand on his forehead, trying to recover from what he had just seen. After a few moments, he gazed at the two women. "My, you really went to town didn't you? And look at your costumes!" he said, admiring Sarah's ball gown and gawking at Kelandra's in astonishment. She'd never have worn anything like this as Karen!

"Yes, well I thought I make the effort to try and bond with her a little better" added Kelandra. "We didn't frighten you, did we? You didn't think we were actually fighting?"

Robert laughed. "No, no, of course I didn't!" he said unconvincingly.

"Toby!" Sarah cried as she embraced her younger brother.

"Eww! Stop it!" he laughed as she kissed him over and over again on his cheek.

"How are you? Is everything okay? Are you doing alright at school now?" she asked.

"Yes! I told the bullies that they don't be in control of me, and now they don't speak to me anymore! I have two best friends now!" he exclaimed with delight, jumping up and down, obviously excited by all the hullabaloo.

"That's wonderful, Toby! I'm so happy for you!" said his sister with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is great" said Robert... "Well, I'll let you both get changed into something more suitable. Then we'll get going."

"Get going? Going where?" Panic struck Kelandra's voice.

"Its my brother's celebration party. I told you about his promotion to vice-president didn't I?" he said, assuming that was why Karen had arrived home.

"Oh, yes…of course" said Kelandra, who had obviously forgotten.

"And now Sarah can come with us too!" he said happily.

"No! Sarah can't come!" she yelled. Robert frowned in confusion. "I mean... what about Toby?"

Robert sighed and chuckled as if to say 'stop fretting!'. "Its all been arranged, dear. I've hired a baby-sitter. She'll be here any minute now! Go on! Get changed. You both deserve a break after all your hard work today!"

Sarah was very tired, and terrifed about what Kelandra was going to do next. Would she reveal everything? Would she harm her, or Robert, or Toby? Back in the Underground it had been almost dawn, and Sarah still hadn't slept! But in the human world the night was just beginning!

* * *

**_Woooop! ... Damn I've already used the colour 'gold'!  
_**

* * *


End file.
